The present invention relates generally to digital subscriber line (DSL) protection devices and in particular to a DSL protection device having a detachable wire interface.
Protection devices are used to protect communication paths such as voice and data communication paths from surges (e.g., over-voltage and/or over-current conditions). Existing protection devices may use gas tube and/or solid state protection mechanisms (e.g., varistors) to provide surge protection. Such devices include a number of wires hard wired to the protection components and a plurality of pins for mating the protection device with a socket.
A drawback to existing protection devices is that the hard wiring significantly complicates the ability to service the protection device. In a typical situation, service is corrupted or interrupted on a communication path including the protection device. A technician may diagnose the service problem as relating to the protection device, but due to the hard wiring the initial technician cannot replace the protection device. A second technician, such as a DSL technician, is needed to rewire a new protection device as most technicians do not carry the tools and hardware needed for rewiring. This need for two technicians complicates the service process and unduly delays resolving the problem.